


Brothers Milk is the best Milk

by Ira94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, Anthropomorphic, Cow, First Kiss, First Time, Human, M/M, Moobs, Udders, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: This is a story between two adopted brothers, Nick a large, fat anthropomorphic cow, living on a farm with his adopted human brother David, who's very found of drinking milk from his brother's udders. Then something sparks between the two brothers, as a day of breakfast, turns into a hot event.





	Brothers Milk is the best Milk

We see a pickup truck currently driving down a dirt road through the countryside with fields on both sides filled with numerous crops. Inside the truck was an anthropomorphic cow, with the classical white body and black spots, however he was rather on the heavy side with a massive belly almost touching the wheel, massive moobs barely contained in his blue shirt. His arms were practically made of Jell-O, and his ass was like two massive boulders.

This fellow's name was Nick, and as you can tell, he was a cow and an obvious farmer. Nick is around 24 years old with jade green eyes, and has short brown hair. Nick was humming to himself as he was coming back home from town after picking up supplies for the farm.

"Alright, there she is." he smiled before turning on another dirt road that lead up to a farmhouse with a regular house on the other side of the road.

After pulling up in the driveway, the massive cow got out of the car which caused his belly to shake and jiggle. But the most eye catching thing about Nick, is that he had a pair of udders beneath his belly. Yes, usually a male cow wouldn't have them, but he was one of the rare kind who were males have udders, and could still produce milk.

Nick stretched himself after sitting in the car for so long, and went to grab all the supplies from the truck.

"Hey big bro!"

He turned his head and smiled. "Hey David! Can you give me a hand with these?"

The person he was talking to, was his adopted brother, David. However unlike Nick, David was human. He had light fair skin, sky blue eyes, a rather childish and young looking face, and sandy blonde hair. He is 15 years old, wearing a standard white shirt and blue jeans.

"Sure thing!" he ran over and reached into the back to grab some bags with Nick grabbing the rest.

You see, Nick when he was a young boy around 13 years old, his family had came across a young human boy who was a couple of years younger than him. So they decided to take him into their family, and raised him as their own. Since then, Nick and David were practically attached to the hip, wherever Nick went, David followed like a duckling with its mother.

The two carried the bags up to their house and went into the kitchen before putting the stuff away since most of it was food or stuff they needed for the kitchen.

After Nick had finished college, he had decided to buy a house for himself, of course he wanted to bring David along to live with him, which made the young human insanely happy to be with his older brother.

"Alright, that should just about do it for groceries for a while." remarked the cow with a smile. "Thanks David."

David smiled. "You're welcome, Nick!" Then he had a small blush and looked down at the floor. "Hey, Nick. Is it alright.if I can...you know?"

"Oh? Already? Didn't you have some before I left for town?"

"I know I did, it's just I...."

"Relax David, I'm not saying no, just surprised. You're getting quite the appetite." chuckled the cow. Nick then walked into the living room with David behind, the fat cow sat down on the coach, took his pants off and revealed his big, fat milky flesh bag. "Well, go ahead Dave. Drink all you want."

The boy gulped and got on his knees before moving closer to the udders and latched onto one of the nubs before he began suckling on it.

Nick let out a sigh as he felt his brother drinking from him, like a little calf. You see, ever since they moved to their house three years ago, David was curious about his brother's udder milk. So Nick had decided to let David try it for himself, and after tasting it, the boy became addicted to Nick's milk, and the cow would let him drink from his udder while he relaxed on the coach. "Remember don't make a mess David."

"I won't even spill a drop." David said before latching onto another nub, while running his hands across the udder. Tasting the fresh milk made him sigh at how good and nutritious it tasted.

Nick smiled and placed his hand on David's head, running his fingers through the boy's hair, and David mewed to his brother's touched. "Just try not to drink me dry." he joked.

After a minute or so of drinking, David let's go of the fat nub, and sighed. "Still fresh and cool as ever."

"Feeling full now?"

David nodded and sat beside Nick, before leaning against his fatty frame, and wrapping his arms around him while cuddling against him. Nick wrapped an arm around him and smiled while letting him relax there.

Night had eventually arrived and the two brothers were prepared to head for bed, the only thing is, the house they bought only had one bedroom, meaning they had to share the bed. This is something that neither had a problem with and found it weird if they slept in separate beds.

Even before moving to live on their own, both Nick and David would always sleep in the same bed, with their arms wrapped around each other, feeling warm and safe in each other's embrace.

Nick and David changed into some flannel pajamas before getting under the covers with Nick taking up most of it and David climbing on his belly. David always loved sleeping on Nick's belly, since it was warmer and softer than any other bed he slept on. He sighed and sinked into his brother's belly and felt the cow wrapping his arms around him.

"Good night David."

"Night Nick."

The two brothers fell into a blissful sleep, unaware on what will happen the next morning.

**Line break**

(Next morning)

Nick was in the kitchen making breakfast for himself and David, wearing nothing but overalls, which left his massive moobs exposed. As the cow was humming to himself, he heard footsteps and saw a half asleep David walking in the kitchen and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Dave."

"Mm, morning Nick." yawned the boy who took a spot at the table.

Nick had brought plates filled with pancakes, hash browns, sausages, eggs and bacon. He walked over to David and leaned closer to him. When he did David saw his brother's massive moobs and blushed. "Here ya go, eat on up."

"Th-Thanks, Nick." David stuttered feeling fully awake from the sight of his brothers moobs. He watched him go back to the stove and glanced down at his rear. His eyes were wider than the plates on the table, when he saw the overall barely fitting his brothers massive ass, his tail lazily swinging back and forth and across those massive cheeks. He blushed before looking at his plate and started to dig in.

Nick had finished making his food and came back at the table. David briefly looked up and saw his brothers moobs sway and bounce with every step, along with his belly.

 _'They're so big. They felt soft last night too.'_ The poor boy felt his heart pounding when he stared at his brothers moobs, and remembering him snuggling against them last night, making them his pillows.

Nick began eating his food before noticing David staring at him. "Something wrong Dave?"

"N-No!" he spoke before looking at his food and resumed eating.

This made the cow raise his brow at his brother's behavior. He looked down at his moobs, and knew what his brother was staring at and grinned.

 _'Please don't let him see where I was looking.'_ David then saw his brother looking down and lightly gasped when he saw him grinning. _'Oh no!'_

"David, is there something you wanna tell me?" Nick asked while leaning against the table and smashing his moobs against it.

"N-No! No, there's nothing at all!" David exclaimed. Then he saw Nick getting up from his chair, walking around the table, got behind him and suddenly leaned his body against his smaller frame. Pushing David close to his moobs.

"Were you staring at these?" Nick questioned as he was squeezing his moobs against David's head.

"N-N-No!" David stuttered out with his face turning more red.

Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around David, pulling him closer to his fat frame. "Yes you were."

David felt his heart racing, his face was burning hot upon feeling his brother's fat, furry body. He felt Nick closing his moobs around his head, which almost engulfed his whole head. "O-Ok! I was, I was!"

"Care to tell me why?"

David looked away while feeling his voice leave him. Feeling so ashamed and embarrassed for looking at his big brother in such away.

"Come on David, you can tell me."

"I-I-I." David tried to speak only to mutter silently to himself.

"You what?" Nick asked.

"I...I...I."

Nick then squeezed his moobs tighter and rubbed them up and down David's head. "You like them, don't you Dave?" Nick said with a sly grin, hearing his brother lightly gasping from his moobs. "You wanted to feel them, didn't you?"

The cow then pulled himself back, letting David catch his breath and seeing how red his face is. "If you wanted to cop a feel, all you had to do is ask."

"B-But...wouldn't that sound...weird?"

Nick smirked and leaned closer till his nose was almost touching David's. "Don't play coy with me, Dave. I know that every night I felt you snuggle into my chest, even felt you licking at my nipples."

_'Oh crap!'_

Then Nick brought his left moob up, and brought the nipple close to David's face. "Go on ahead if you wanna suck on them."

David looked at the pink teat before him. His heart was pounding again, he lightly gulped and moved closer to his brother's moob. David gave the tit a tender lick before licking aroung it and latching onto it.

Nick smiled when he saw David latching onto his nipple, sucking on it like he would with his udders. He brought him closer till he was smashed into his fatty frame, and gently rubbed his hair. "See? All you had to do is ask. I could never say no to my little brother."

_'Nick.'_

David mewed from the taste of his brother's tit, rolling his tongue around it and sucking on it, it was making him feel thirsty for Nick's milk. As if reading his mind, Nick pulled David off of his moob, slipped his overalls off and presented his udders to him. "What's having breakfast without milk, right?"

David then got on his knees, and latched onto the fat nubs and began drinking to his heart's content. ' _Oh god, this never stops tasting so good._ '

"That's it Dave, fill yourself up." Nick said as he rolled his moobs in his hands, smiling at the feeling and how eager his brother seemed compared to usual. Just feeling his brother drinking from his udder, was making him feel....horny. He could feel his cock slowly grow hard. He was conflicted on whether to stop him or let him keep going.

But the pleasure was becoming too much to bear, so he made a decision. Grabbing David's head and pulling him off his nub, David felt confused as to why his brother stopped him. Nick got on one knee, brought his face closer to David's and captured him in a kiss.

David's eyes widened at the sudden move while feeling Nick rub his lips making his body react and kiss him back.

Nick gently rubbed his hands up and down David's body, then slid them under the pajama and going for the boy's tits. He jumped while his face resembled a tomato while moaning into the kiss. Nick pulled his hands out and pushed his brother, until he had him pinned beneath his fat belly on the floor, still kissing him. _'His lips are so soft and taste delicious.'_ Nick broke the kiss and smiled at his blushing brother. "You sure seem to want something more than just milk."

David only stared at his brother with glossy eyes, then he nodded, drinking his brother's milk and getting a kiss from him, was making him feel rather, hot and bothered.

"Then take your clothes off."

David gladly obliged. He grabbed the top of his pajamas, pulled it off and went for the pants, slipping it off along with the underwear and revealing his hard on. When he turned to his brother he gaped when he saw the cow's dick which stood at around 9 inches.

"Looks like you missed a nub." smirked Nick pointing to it. "You better make sure it gets extra attention."

David immediately went for his brother's cock, his hands gripping the hard and warm rod, he gave it a tender lick tasting a little pre that was leaking, and rolled his tongue across the head and up and down the shaft. It was salty, musky, and bitter, but he didn't stop for a second.

"Think of the milk from there, extra thick, salty and bitter." Nick said while letting out a moan. _'I knew he was staring, but he's going at it like a coyote.'_

David then engulfed the head in his mouth and began going up and down on the meaty rod, his hands fondling his brother's balls, which were almost the size of watermelons. The taste was making his head feel tingly with his dick getting harder.

Nick was lightly thrusting his hips, his udder and belly rubbing and covering his brother, were lightly jiggling. "Mmm, your mouth is so small and warm." Nick commented while giving his nipples a good twist and squeeze.

David gave out a muffled moan while trying to slide more of his head over the dick. ' _It's so big, it feels like it's gonna split my head open.'_

"Remember to use your tongue too."

David did what his brother instructed, and rolled his tongue over the tip of the cow's cock. The more he licked it, the more he can taste pre leaking out of it.

Nick knew he felt himself getting close, so he slowly picked up speed and thrust his hips a little faster. "I'm gonna give you every last drop!"Nick grunted. With a couple of more thrusts, the fat cow exploded into his brother's mouth, letting out a tsunami of sperm flooding the boy's mouth.

David's eyes widened at the amount and tried to swallow as much as he could, but lots seeped around his lips and dribbled on the floor. _'It's so thick...so salty... And sticky!'_

"Oops, guess you made a mess." chuckled Nick.

David slowly pulled back, letting some of the sperm drip on the floor. He swallowed what was left in his mouth, and panted.

"So? What do you think?"

David looked up at his smiling brother, and smiled back. "It was the best milk I've ever tasted."

"Well I'll bet there's plenty left inside."

After cleaning up their breakfast, and the little puddle that was on the floor, the two brothers went to their room for some serious 'brotherly love'. Nick was sitting on the bed, completely naked since he wore nothing under his overalls, and David walking towards his beloved brother, completely naked as well.

"Ready to feel like a man David?"

David climbed on the bed, crawled over to Nick and up his belly and captured him in a kiss.

_'That's a big yes right there.'_

After breaking the kiss, David got on his hands and knees, and presented his ass to his brother. "Please, Nick. Take me. Make me yours." He pleaded wanting to be closer to his brother.

He chuckled and reached over before giving the ass a rub. "Who knew you were so eager after tasting my seed. You're quite the naughty little brother."

"It's 'cause I love you Nick. I love you more than a brother, I love you like how mom and dad love each other." spoke David with a gasp from the rubbing.

"You really feel that way about me?" Nick asked giving his brother's ass a gentle squeeze.

"I have, for years."

This brought a smile to Nick's face, he wrapped his arms around David and brought him closer to a hug, he turned his head and kissed him again. When he broke it he gave his brother's cock a little squeeze. "Then I'll show you how to make love."

The cow made his brother bend over again, he aligned his cock at his brother's ass, placed the tip against it and slowly pushed inside.

David's eyes widened while he let out a groan of pain from feeling it slowly open him up. "It hurts, it hurts Nick!"

The cow stopped and reached down to start rubbing his brother's dick to try and help sooth the pain. "Just try and bear it Dave. The pain will soon go away." Nick said as he leaned his body over David, letting the boy's head be in between his moobs.

"It's...huge!" David gasped, feeling his brother's massive rod pulsing inside him. "Will it really fit?"

"It will. Just trust me." smiled Nick who focused on rubbing the tip of David's dick making the boy moan. Eventually Nick had his cock buried inside David, with a bulge forming in the boy's belly.

"AHH!" moaned the boy from the size making his legs quiver from how much it was stretching him out.

"Ngh! You're so tight Dave. It feels like it's constricting around me!" Nick grunted from how tight the insides of his brother was. "I'm gonna start moving now."

Nick slowly pulled himself out, which caused David to lightly gasp from feeling his brother pulling out of him, then felt him going back in again. Nick was going in slow motion, wanting his brother to adjust to his size, and to let the pain go away. He heard his brother groan with wide eyes. "How's it feeling now?"

"It...it feels so good." David said as the pain of his ass being stretched was fading, and was being replaced with pleasure.

This brought a smile to Nick's face, he pushed himself downward, pinning David beneath his moobs and on the bed. "Then how about this?"

He could hear his brother muffle beneath his fleshy orbs, but David didn't find it all bad, it felt rather nice underneath his brother's moobs. Feeling the warmth they provide and hearing the sound of Nick's heartbeat was putting him at ease.

"Sounds like you want more, don't you?" He could feel David nodding beneath his moobs, and he grinned. "Then get ready for more." he pulled back and started to increase his thrusting. He could hear his brother moaning beneath his moobs, his udders shaking against the boy's ass and the sound of milk was heard, sloshing around inside the fleshy bag.

"A-Ah! Nick!" gasped David who felt overwhelmed with how much weight was on top of him. The bed was creaking beneath them, Nick was slightly panting as he was thrusting himself into David's ass. The young boy couldn't do anything, but just lay there underneath his brother, as he thrusts his cock in his ass.

"Your butt is so snug and warm! We should have done this sooner if you had just told me!" Nick said as he pulled himself up, and let David get some air.

The boy panted while moaning out louder. "I'm sorry!"

Nick only smiled. "It's alright, Dave. From now on we'll be doing this all day and night." he smacked David's ass making the boy moan as the cow kept hammering in and out. "And I'll make sure you get milk from my udders AND dick."

The thought of drinking Nick's milk made David feel even more horny, as soon as they're finished, he's gonna drink himself silly!

"Oh? You just got tighter, did what I just say get you more excited?" Nick teased as he fondled David's ass. "Who knew you had such a slutty side to you?"

"Ah, bro! Can I please have some milk when we're done?!" David pleaded looking over his shoulder.

"Of course, every single drop." Nick said as he bent down and captured David in another kiss. This time he pushed his tongue in to rub against David's making the boy moan who tried moving his butt against the dick. Nick's large tongue easily overpowered David's, and stretched as far into the mouth, to the point of touching his throat.

 _'My ass feels so warm and hot!_ ' As they kissed, Nick was thrusting even faster, causing David to moan into the kiss.

 _'I'm gonna cum any second!'_ Then after a few more thrusts, Nick felt himself exploding inside David's ass. Both brothers broke the kiss, and moaned in unison.

"NICK!"

"DAVID!"

The boy felt his insides being painted white, as his brother's sperm was flooding his belly, to the point of swelling up like a balloon. He groaned with his own sperm shooting on the sheets and moaning with his eyes going cross.

Nick held onto David as he kept shooting rope, after rope of sperm. Then after a minute, he stopped. The cow then collapsed on David, pinning his brother beneath him again. Both panted with the cow stunned and the human feeling close to passing out from the pleasure. Nick rolled off his brother and on the bed, almost falling on the floor, due to him taking up the most space on the bed. "We should really get a bigger bed."

"Ah...ah...ah...y...yeah."

Nick then looked at his brother, who was sweating up a storm, so he decided to keep his promise. He got up, sat on the edge of the bed, and tapped David on his shoulder. "Hey David."

The panting boy turned to his brother, who had a gentle smile on his face, and a fat pink nub in his hand. "Go ahead. Drink some milk, little brother."

The boy moved over as best as he could before latching on it and began suckling with eager.

Nick placed his hand on David's head and gently rubbed his hair, as he felt the boy's tongue running across the nub and milk filling his mouth. "Make sure you get your strength back." He told him.

David only nodded and continued drinking, feeling more thirstier than before. Then he moved on to another nub and sucked on it harder than the first.

Nick then laid back on the bed, his head on the pillow as he let his brother suckle on him. He put his hands behind his head while relaxing from the sensation. Then he felt David leave his udders, climbed on his belly, and laid his head in between the cow's moobs. "Get your fill?"

David nodded as he snuggled himself deeper into his brother's moobs. He looked up and captured Nick in a kiss once more.

_'I wouldn't mind doing this every single morning.'_

After breaking the kiss, David buried his face in his brother's moobs again, and fell asleep.

"Sleep tight little brother."

**Line break**

(Next morning)

Nick was seen sitting on the couch, watching TV, wearing no clothing at all. He looked down to see David lying across his belly with his teat in his mouth and his eyes closed as he suckled on his brother's moob. "Looks like the weather's gonna be a bit chilly out."

David pulled himself off of the teat, and smiled. "Guess that means we'll be sharing body heat together, eh Nick?" He said while rubbing his face against the fleshy orb.

"Knowing you we'd be doing it even if it was warm out." Nick joked while stroking David's cock in his right hand.

"What can I say? You're just so huggable." grinned David while licking on the teat.

Nick only smirked while shaking his head. "You silly brother."

The End.


End file.
